Through Time
by EsperRider
Summary: Kairi missed Roxas.She meets a person name, Ven who's 10 years from the past. Kairi wants to get back to her time, but she's not sure if she wants to go back. I suck at summaries. Rated T for language.
1. Nice to Meet You

**AN: Hi. I can't believe I'm already making another story! Am I getting frustrated about the other stories? Yes. Yes I am. I just wanted to make this story since there's no stories posted up about this couple yet. xD I know this is REALLY crack, but Ven is a somebody and looks like Roxas. I love both pairing with Kairi. Roxiri and Veniri. XD Oh and in this story everyone already know Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas. (Yeah you probably know since you make stories like these all the time. xD) Characters might be OCC. And I don't really know where Ven lives so I'm going to have to think about that. If anyone knows, please tell me.  
**

**Edit: Finally! After accidentally deleting this chapter while I was typing it, I FINALLY finished it. Oh and I might use baby words cause I was getting a headache and I wanted to finish this chapter really quickly. xD**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

A fifteen year old girl stood on the ocean waves. She was staring at the water. She was thinking until --

"_Kairi!_"

**Kairi's POV**

I watched the ocean glisten as the waves crash through my feet. I was feeling a bit gloomy today. I was thinking about what happened a month ago. The adventure I had with Sora and his friends.... I wonder--

"_Kairi!_" That voiced broked my train of thoughts. I turned around to see Selphie running and waving towards me. "Kairi! The rest of us were looking for you! The party is about to start!" I turned my head back to the ocean and I _tried_ to ignore her outraged. "Hey! Kairi are you even--"

"Selphie?" I asked. She seemed sudden.

"U-uh, Yeah?"

"Tell everybody that I won't be coming tonight."

"What?! Why?" she shouted.

Selphie's expression changed from anger to sad and confused.

"I just have a lot on my mind lately and I want some time to think.." she stared at me.

"Is it about him?..."

"..."

It was silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well," she respond breaking the ice. "If you want to have some space, we'll let you."

"Thank---"

"BUT!! If it takes more than 3 days, I'm going to pop your bubble!"

"Alright." I replied with a chuckle.

"Is it okay, if we move the party to next Friday?" she questioned.

"N-no! You and everyone else worked so hard. You guys should go for it."

"Okay, Kai. Bye!"

"Bye.." She was gone.

It was just me and the ocean. A few moments later, I decided to go to the Secert Cave. Once I got there, I sat myself down while looking at the drawn memories. I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged it. Remembering about the spikey blonde hurts my heart. He never said goodbye, but I never really knew why.... until I realized what happened 1 week ago.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sora! Have you seen Roxas?" I ran up to Sora. He had a sad expression sprayed on his face. "Sora.. What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know where he is.." he turned back around and walked away. _

_"Sora, wait up!" I shouted but he kept on walking away. I dashed towards him and turned him around. He was looking down at the ground. "Sora, what's wrong?" I repeated._

_"....is gone." I couldn't hear him._

_"What?"_

_"Roxas..."_

_"What about, Roxas?"_

_"Roxas is gone!" I stood there shocked and sudden. I couldn't believe he would leave us._

_"How is he gone?"_

_"He took his bags and went back to Twilight Town for a year and a half."_

_"Why did he leave?!"_

_"He said that he misses his home..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Kairi--"  
_

_"Why didn't he say goodbye?"_

_"...Kairi..." Why did he have to leave now?_

_"How long can a year and a half be?"_

_"U-uh.." Sora stuttered while using mental math._

_I let go of his shoulders. It was my turn to walk away.. I was feeling too depressed to look back at Sora's face. His face seems to look like Roxas in many ways. Such as their blue cerulean eyes, anti gravity hair ..._

_Can I make it?..._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

In the dark cave.. I was lonely..

"I want to see him again..."

**Normal POV**

"I want to see him again..." Kairi felted a sudden shake as if an earthquake has erupted. A black hole ceased out in front of her. "W-what is this?!" She stood up and walked towards it. The portal was freezing. Kairi backed away from the unknown hole, but it only sucked her into the portal. "Aaahhh!" No one had heard from her......

**In another Dimension**

"Ugh... Where am I?" Kairi looked around to find an unfamiliar location. "What is this place?"

"It's Radiant Garden." Kairi jumped.

"W-who are you?" She turned around to find her looking at a VERY familiar person. "Roxas?!" She ran towards him causing her to glomp on him. "Roxas! Why didn't you say goodbye?" Kairi was tearing up now.

"U-uh. Don't..cry?.... And I'm not Roxas..." Kairi looked up.

"What are you talking about? You're Roxas!"

"I'm not this Roxas you speak of. I'm Ventus."

"What?" She started to think and observe Ventus. "B-but.. You look EXACTLY like him."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Roxas..."

"..."

"..."

"....I'm sorry.."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry that I jumped into conclusions.."

"It's okay. How about we start over?" He asked with a smile.

"I would like that." She returned with a smile also.

"I'm Ventus, but I like Ven better." He replied with a goofy grin.

"I'm Kairi." She said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just... you look like my friend Roxas, but you're personality is just like my other friend Sora."

"Heh.. Maybe I should meet them one day."

"Haha. You're funny." Kairi said with a sincere smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Can you please get off of me?" He looked away, blushing.

* * *

**AN: Okay so this chapter looks short. But I'm proud that I finished it. Please inform me about any errors (seriously, there should be a LOT of mistakes sinceI'm bad at grammer.)**

**Thank you. :)**

**R&R Please. :3  
**


	2. Starting a New Year

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately and ... school stuff.. IT'S SNOWING!! x3 I love the snow. I won't update much since my ideas I used to have fell out of my head. )x Please help me or tell me some ideas and I'll use some of it. :) **

**Okay so this is the next chapter. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Ven and Kairi were taking a scroll around Radiant Garden.

"Wow." observed Kairi. "I didn't know Radiant Garden would look this beautiful."

"Heh. I like it here. It's nice and relaxing." Ven and Kairi walked around the town until they stopped at the famous spot of Radiant Garden. (The garden of course!)

"Wow."

"Didn't you already say that?" Ven questioned while smiling.

"U-uh. Yeah.. It's just so amazing here. I used to live here but I didn't have much memory of it..."Kairi's words trailed off as she look down.

"Weeellll now you can have new memories for Radiant Garden!" Ven twirled around her, picking out a random flower from a bush and handing it to Kairi.

"T-thanks, Ven." she stuttered, blushing.

* * *

They continued there walk. Kairi was surprised and was affected to the scenery. Every time Ven cheers her up when she looks down on herself, she would feel a warm and a bit bubbly.

"Hmm.. You know what?" asked Ven.

"What?"

"You remind me of my friend Aqua! I mean a younger version and a red head and all..."

"Aqua? She sounds nice."

"Well, she can be nice _sometimes_. I wouldn't say _all_ the time. She can be bossy and a control freak, ya know?"

"Oh I see."

"I know! How about I'll introduce you to Aqua? You can also meet Terra!"

"Oh sur-" Before she could even finish her sentence, she was being hauled by Ven. "V-e-e-e-n-nn! Slo-w down!" Ven was dashing and didn't noticed that she was feeling bumpy.

Ven started to trot and then stop.

"Uuh. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted you know meet them." he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"...it's....okay.. Boy. I haven't ran that fast since I was little..." she panted.

"Really? You should exercise more often."

"What!? I do exercise a lot! I'm just not that hyperactive like you!"

"Hmm. You're probably right. Let's go if you want to meet them _soooo_ bad." he stated sarcastically. Kairi punched him on the arm causing him to wince a bit. "Gosh Kairi. I never knew you could be that strong." Ven was rubbing his right arm as they maintained their walk.

* * *

**Ven's POV**

"Aqua! Terra! I brought com-pa-ny~!" I shouted out and slamming the door.

"Really? Who is it?" Aqua came down stairs.

"Her name's Kairi! She looks like you. But she's much more nicer....Execpt when she punched me.." I muttered the last sentence to myself. I pulled Kairi and showed Aqua how she looked like.

"Hi." Kairi respond.

"Hey. How did you two meet?"

"W-well you see--"

"I found her lying on a street, so I took her in so she wouldn't get hurt!" I was smiling as I cutted Kairi off.

"What?! I was lying on the street?!"

"Well yeah. There was traffic and people started to get impatient of you sleeping on the middle of the street. So I picked you up and made sure you didn't get killed."

"O-oh.. I never knew how I ended up on the streets.." I knew Kairi was feeling a bit unsure. So I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't get too nervous. I gave her a reassuring smile that everything is ok.

"Do you remember what happen before that?" Aqua asked Kairi.

"Uuuh.. I think so. I remembered that I was in a cave looking at my childhood memories," Childhood memories? In a cave? Well memories can start in a cave, I guess. "then I felt a shake in the cave.. A portal appeared in front of me. It sucked me in and then I'm here.."

"That doesn't sound so good." We looked upstairs to find Terra crossing his arms. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of Kairi.

"You was evesdropping!" I pointed to Terra.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand up and down lazily.

He examined Kairi by lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.. Gosh. Terra can be so mysterious sometimes. I noticed Kairi was blushing a little bit. Wait. Why would I care?! She's only a friend... Okay so I guess I'm feeling a tiny bit jealous. I hate to admit it though..

"Looks like she isn't from here." he announced.

"W-what do you mean she's not from here?" I was confused. Is she an alien or just a newcomer?

"I mean. She's a time traveler."

"A time what!?" Kairi, Aqua, and I both said at the same time.

"Look, Kairi" Oh looky here. More 'Terra Talk.' "You said you saw a portal right?"

"R-right."

"How were you feeling that time?"

"Well.. I think I was feeling depressed and lonely."

"Why?" Why? I should be asking why his asking these questions!

"I-I missed someone very important to me.. But he's gone."

"Gone as in?"

"He moved."

"Aaah. That time portal must have sent you here to find whoever you wanted to see, since your heart hurted and was begging for whoever it was to come back. But what date was it when you were sucked in?"

"It was January 12, 2010." (AN: Yeah. I didn't know what year they lived in right now so I used this year. ^_^") I was _very_ confused on what their talking about. Where did Aqua go? Well I shouldn't care too much about her. She's always having something to do.

"Really? It's January 12, 1995 here. That must mean you're from the future." WTF! She's from the future?!? She did dress differently than us. Her clothes looks like those future weirdo, but when it's on her.. she's looks beautiful.. HUH?! What did I just say?! I mean I can't b--

"W-what?! But how can I get back?" I got cut off.

"Well. By the year you've been. I'll have a time machine ready for you by 15 weeks."

"WHAT!? But what about Roxas and Sora?! And Slephie and Tidus?! And Wakka and Namine?! And Olette an--"

"Kairi! Stay calm. At least we'll help you out. Don't loose hope." I was still holding her hand. She was squeezing it a bit tight. She's worried and homesick..

"Well.. What about school?"

"You can transfer to Radiant High with Ven."Terra said.

"Great idea, Terra! Come on Kairi! Let's--"

"Not so fast, Ventus." I paused and turned around to find Aqua behind me. How did she get here? I thought she left or something. "I'm going to go shopping with Kairi so she can get some new clothes ready for her new year."

"But!-"

"Look, Ven. She got a point there. I'm going to need some new clothes if I want to live here for 15 weeks."

"..."

"Ven?"

"Alright, but don't take too long. I want to show you around Radiant Garden."

"Thanks, Ven." I let go of her hand so she could head off to her "shopping spree".

* * *

It was just me and Terra alone in the house. We lived here as roommates, including Aqua. I went upstairs to go to my room. I sat there wondering who Kairi was looking for... She did say something about a Roxas... But I never knew a person name Roxas who lives here... Oh wait! She also said I looked EXACTLY like Roxas! Maybe that time portal must have been messed up. I mean how in the world can a time portal get confused with two different people?!

"Ven." I quirked to find Terra standing near the door.

"Hm?" I turned my head to look out the window.

"Do you know who this, Roxas is?"

"No."

"Well, do you know _some_ things about him?"

"... maybe a little."

"What did Kairi say about him?" Why was he asking me this?

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked repeating my thoughts.

"So I can locate this Roxas person and send Kairi back to her time since she talked mostly about him." Man, he says "about him" a lot.

"She said that he looked exactly like me, but have a different kind of personality."

"I see.. Come with me Ven."

"Why?"

"I want you to help me with the time machine."

"..." Although I said nothing, I got up anyways. I don't want Kairi to leave...

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

"Hey, Aqua?" asked the red head.

"Yeah?"

"How can you afford all of these clothes? I mean I already have like over 20 outfits!"

"Haha. You see, Kairi. Girls can't have enough clothes." answered the blunette head girl.

"Well, I seem to have enough!"

"Oh, come on! It's not that much! Look there's another store!" Aqua grabbed Kairi on the arm and ran towards an exspensive store. When they were inside the store people were already staring at Kairi.

"Just like the other stores.." she muttered to herself.

"Kairi! Over here!" Kairi found Aqua waving her hand signaling her. "Don't you think this will look cute on you?" The dress was a yellow strapless sundress with a white glow on the right bottom corner. It had a little white bow around the chest area.

"You say that to all of these clothes." Kairi answered, holding up the bags of clothes she has on both of her arms and hands.

"Hey. A girl just can't have enough stuff. Now try it on!" Aqua demanded.

"Fine." She sighed and went inside the dressing room.

"Oh and I found these wooden straped sandals!" Aqua putted the sandals under the door so Kairi could see it.

"Aqua. I already have enough shoes!"

"_Sure _you do."

After a few mintues Kairi came out of the dressing room with a pouty expression and slouchy posture.

"Kairi. Now if you keep on leaning down like that, how are you going to impress, Ven?"

"What?! Why would I want to impress Ven?" Kairi was blushing madly out of anger and a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh come on. I can tell you and Ven have this connection. Ven seems to care about you a lot. He was even trying to comfort you. Shouldn't you thank him with a sexy dress?" The blunette was smirking wildly as the red head blush fiercly.

"W-well. I guess. I could t-thank him," Kairi just stood there for a moment, memorizing Aqua's speech. "but no sexy dress!"

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way. Let's just continue shopping." She said with her hands surrendering.

"I don't want to shop anymore. Can't we continue tomorrow or something?"

"Hmm.. Alright. I believe you have enough clothes."

"I though you said that a girl never has enough clothes."

"Yeah, but you said that you had enough, so I guess you have enough." They walked up to the cashier to purchase the dress.

"Okay.."They both lefted the store talking about the outfits they had bought from 15+ stores.

* * *

**Terra's POV**

Ven and I are searching for "Roxas" since Kairi seems to have a special history with him. We searched in a system I have created a while ago. She's 10 years from the future, so I wouldn't be so surprise to find Roxas easily. Many years have passed as I search through the program. Once I got around 2010, I asked Ven where Roxas live.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." He went back to working on the time machine. "Why can't you just type in his name and find his profile?"

"Hmm. Let me try." I typed in his name and found that he looked like Ven. But.. he almost has the same outfit but a more full appreance of the checkered side. He had a spikey blonde hair just like Ven. Same blue eyes. Same face features. He lives in a location called Twilight Town. _Twilight Town?_ Twilight Town looks renewed, but not much has changed. "I found him."

Ven walked towards the screen and stood in shock.

"That's him?! H-he looks like..like me!"

Looks like we have 50% of our research complete. We just need to finish the time machine.

* * *

**AN: Slight cliffhanger. *gasp* What will happen?! I had a headache so I rushed this. Sorry if it's short, but it took me 2 days to finish this since I had to think of some ideas. Oh I also forgot. Was it 10 years from the future or 7 years from the future? Cause I forgot. It's snowing!!! :D I'm going to go play outside now~!  
**

**Please, Read and Review. :3  
**


End file.
